


Number 403

by msleorio



Category: HunterXHunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msleorio/pseuds/msleorio





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Giovanni! You are going to be late!" my dad yells from downstairs. I shoved my jacket into my bag before running downstairs. "I'm ready! Is he here yet?" I ask him as I grab an apple from the kitchen. "Not yet but he said he would be here any minute now," my dad replied with a small smile on his face.

Today was the day.

The day I start my journey to get my Hunter's license. My dad wasn't always on board with me to get my license but I need this. Too many things happened to my father and I. Once I get this license I will get my revenge. 

I heard a soft knock on the door which made me turn my head. "I guess he's here," my dad spoke out, trying to get off the chair. "Dad, stay there. I'll get it," I said as I helped him sit back down. I left a small kiss on his forehead and walked towards the door. 

I opened the door and see him leaned against the frame of the door, playing with his cards. He looks me up and down before letting out a small chuckle. "Hello, Giovanni. Ready to go?" Hisoka asks me as he stands up straight. "Ready as I'll ever be," I reply back. 

I walked over to my dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him one last hug. As I walked out the door, I glanced back towards him again and waved. "The driver is waiting for us so we should get a move on," Hisoka says as her holds him arm out so I can link my arm with his. 

"Right," I mumble as I wrap an arm around Hisoka's arm. Leaving my dad behind has always been hard for me ever since the accident. He can't walk correctly sometimes but our neighbors are always paying attention to him when I go. 

I need this. 

I need to get my license for him. 

For mom. 

For my own sake. 

"What's on your mind?" Hisoka says as I turn towards him. "Hm? Oh, nothing. I don't want to burden you," I reply as I turn my head back to look outside. I felt his hand rest gently on my knee which causes me to turn again towards him. "Don't shut me out. I just want to help," he says with a small smile. His hand wonders up my face and rests his hand on my cheek. I smile softly and lean my head towards his hand before shutting my eyes. 

Hisoka Morou.

The way everyone sees him isn't the way I see him. He's gentle and caring but also can be very protective. He's never looked at me funny or make me feel worthless in anyway. 

"Is it about your dad?" Hisoka says snapping me out of my thoughts. I nod a bit and  
look down at my hands in my lap. "He'll be fine. I promised you I would have someone take care of him. I don't mess around when it comes to my promises," he reassures me as he intertwines his fingers with mine. 

"Sir? We are here," the driver speaks up through the window. Hisoka squeezes my hand gently before letting it go. "Ready?" he asks me. 

"Ready as I'll ever be," I reply back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Is this your first time here?" I heard a voice call out to me. I turned towards the voice and see a boy with green and black hair asks me. I smiled at him and nodded, holding out my hand. "I'm Giovanni, It's nice to meet you," I said as the boy and I shook hands. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gon! My friends over there are Kurapika and Leorio," Gon replies as he turns behind him. My eyes wander to where he was looking and see two boys. One was short and had blonde hair and the other was tall with black spiked hair. "Want to come over with us? I noticed you were standing here by yourself," Gon says with a big smile. 

"Sure, I'd like that. I'm guessing you guys are new here too?" I question as we walk over to his friends. "Yup! I want to be a hunter just like my dad," Gon replies back. "Hey guys, this is Giovanni! This is her first time here too," Gon tells his friends. "Hello, I'm Kurapika," the blonde one says to me. "I'm Leorio, nice to meet you," the one with the black hair said after, shoving his hand into his pant pockets. 

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm super nervous to start," I say as I shove my hands into my pockets. "I am too but we just have to think positively," Leorio says to me with a reassuring smile. 

Blood rushed up to my cheeks, making them feel hot. Was I blushing? 

Leorio rested a hand behind his head and chuckled softly towards me. 

"Ah!" Someone screams out. We turned towards where the screaming is coming from and I gasped softly. Hisoka was smirking and looking down at someone as the person's arms started to disappear. 

"My, how unusual. Seems this poor mans arms have turned into flower petals." Hisoka says as he watches the man. 

"Now you see them, now you don't," Hisoka continues as he holds his hands out. 

Gon gasps and widens his eyes. I haven't seen Hisoka like this in a while. I stepped back a bit and hid behind the crowd. "You should be more careful and do apologize if you bump into someone," Hisoka continues. 

"Woah, that was intense," Leorio broke the silence. I crossed my arms and hugged myself, turning towards them. "Yeah, it was something," I mumbled as I looked down at my shoes. "Hey, look! I think we are starting," someone says out loud. I looked up and saw the wall open up to reveal a man standing there and a long hallway. 

"I apologize for the delay," the man with lavender colored hair said. I guess this is it, huh? The beginning of something that will change my life forever. "Wait, an endurance? That's so lame!" I heard someone say from behind us. 

I slipped off my hoodie and wrapped it around my waist, stretching my legs and arms. "You seem to be relaxed for this part of the test?" Leorio says as he nudges my arm softly. I look at him and smile softly. "I've been training for this since I was fifteen. I'm ready for whatever they got for me," I said as I stretch my arms from behind me. 

"Wait, how old are you then?" Leorio says with a puzzled look. "Oh, I'm nineteen! As of yesterday," I replied back. "Oh, cool. Me too," he replied as he tried to stretch his arms like I did. 

I laugh softly as he almost falls over. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. "Here, let me fix it," I said as I stood in front of him. I reached up to fix his tie but my hands stopped half way. 

What is going on?

"Are you okay?" Leorio says as he rests his hands on mine. My vision got blurry when his hands touched mine, making me lose my balance. "Woah. Here sit down. Did you eat before coming here?" Leorio says as he sets me down. "Yeah, I did. I don't understand what happened," I say as I rest my head in my hands. 

"Maybe you should see if they let you pass this part of the exam," Leorio says as he looks around. "No! I need to do this!" I say as I get up. "Are you sure? You looked horrible just now," Leorio says again.

You don't understand. I need to do this. 

"I'll be fine. Promise," I say to him. Leorio rests his hand on his hips and sighs before looking down. "Fine. Just tell me you'll stick by my side for incase of anything," Leorio replies as he grabs his suitcase. 

We start to run forward with the group but I couldn't help but feel someone looking at me. I glance backwards and see someone looking at me from the corner of my eye. I widen my eyes a bit and see Hisoka looking at me with anger. Was it him who messed with me when I went to help Leorio? 

No can't be. Hisoka would never hurt me. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a rough third part of the exam. We had this guy named Tonpa join us and it was a mess. I really thought Leorio was going to kill him. Now we are stuck in this room for 80 hours. "Gon, be careful! There isn't enough space in here to mess with that skateboard!" Leorio speaks out as Gon misses a flip and sends the skateboard flying across the room.

I was in the corner of the room since we got in here. I feel so weird after what happened to me in the first stage of the exam. Leorio was so sweet with me and stayed close to me to make sure nothing happened. 

"Come on, Giovanni. We are almost there," Leorio says in between breathes. The end of the tunnel was right there. We were almost out! Once that sun hit my face and I felt the breeze through my hair, I dropped down to my knees. I rested my forearm against the grass while taking in deep breathes. 

"Giovanni, are you okay?" Kurapika questions as I felt his arm on the small of my back. "Yeah, just catching my breathe," I replied as I sat up and looked at him with a smile. Kurapika nodded his head and got up, holding out his hand. I reached my hand up towards him and flinched a bit but proceeded. 

I grabbed onto his hand and stood up, making a confused face. Why is it with Leorio I almost passed out trying to fix his tie but with Kurapika I was fine? I brushed it off and looked around. There he was again. Looking at me as if looks could kill. 

I nudge my head to the side towards an area and walk towards it. Hisoka follows me and leans against the tree near by. "What's up? Why are you looking at me so wrong?" I ask as I cross my arms and look around. "Oh, nothing. I just saw you were getting rather close with a certain group is all," Hisoka replies as he nudges towards Leorio. 

"Did you do that to me earlier? I swear you better not mess with me! You know how important this test is for me," I say as I curl my hands into a fist. Hisoka leans towards me and grabs my fist, moving his head towards me. "You must relax or else something will happen to your friends. I would never do anything to hurt you but if you threaten me, I will do something," Hisoka whispers into my ear before leaving a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Hey, Giovanni. Are you okay? You seem a little off since we left the first part of the exam," Leorio questions as he slides down to sit next to me. I curled my legs up closer to me and leaned my head on my knees. "I'm okay, just thinking about my dad. I left him all alone before coming here. I had a friend help him but I honestly don't know if he'll be okay," I respond. 

"Is he sick?" he asked as he pushed his legs up like me. "He's just been feeling really weak lately. I guess it could be that he misses my mom but I'm not sure," I replied as I pushed my legs flat down. "If you need anything, we are all here for you. Well except for Tonpa over there but you get the idea," Leorio says with a slight chuckle. I laugh a bit and look down at my hands. "Thank you, I appreciate it," I replied as I looked up at him. 

"Hey, I never noticed you had freckles," Leorio says as he points towards the bridge of my nose. I crossed my eyes which caused Leorio to let out a laugh. "Oh, never noticed," I said with a laugh as I looked at him correctly. 

"Guys, I made some food if you two would stop flirting back there," kurapika said to us. I saw Leorio's face turn bright red and cleared his throat. "You hungry?" he says as he gets up. "Question is when am I not?" I replied with a laugh. 

_________

80 long hours later  
After we finally made it to the bottom, we were all let out and were made to go on a boat to go to an island. This next phase was a manhunt. For me, I got number 301 to track down. 

If my memory serves me right, number 301 was the person Hisoka was with. Oh, great. As if he wasn't creepy enough, I have to take his badge now too? Just my luck. 

"Hey, guys. Meet up here when we finish?" Gon says as he snaps me out of my thoughts. "Sure, shee you guys in three days," I say with a smile. I wave at them goodbye and make my way into the forest. 

Number 301.

He's super creepy and seems to be in his own world. If he's with Hisoka and hangs around him, that can only mean he's bad news. I should be careful as I walk in here. He could be anywhere. As I walked deeper into the forest, I sensed someone following behind me. I shoved my hand into my pockets and slipped my blade out slowly to make sure I don't give away my weapon. In a swift move, I turned around and raised my hand up to put the blade near the persons neck. 

"I truly have missed this way of you, dear," Hisoka's voice spoke out. I pulled my blade away and pushed it back into my pocket. "Maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people," I replied back a bit irritated. I still was upset over what happened during the first part of the exam. "Oh don't be like that. What happened to being happy to see me? Did I do something wrong?" he questioned as he grabbed my hand. 

I pulled my hand away and crossed my arms infront of my chest. I turned my face away and shut my eyes. "I'm not in the mood to talk," I replied back. I felt Hisoka grab my face and turn it. I snapped my eyes open and started to reach for my blade. "Now don't do that. You know you can't beat me," Hisoka muttered as he squeezed his grip on my face, digging his nails deeper in. 

"Listen here, I'm going to tell you this once and once only. I'm going to need you to stay away from that little group you are with and be with me. Don't bother asking why because I will end them right here and now. Here's the badge number you need. Now follow me," Hisoka spat as he let my face go. I was motionless. This side of Hisoka is the worst I've seen. I raised my hand up to my cheek and touched it gently. I winced as I touched it and pulled my hand away. 

He cut it. I looked at my hands before looking at him. He stood there with a death stare. I took the badge and saw it was 301. The exact same badge I needed. "Fine, let's go," I muttered before shoving the badge into my bag and walking infront of Hisoka. 

"Good girl," he mumbled softly into my ear as he wrapped an arm around my waist.


	4. Chapter 4

After that in counter with Hisoka, I've felt so weak? Like I don't even feel myself anymore. Hisoka met some people along the way in the forest. Of course Hisoka being Hisoka, his bloodlust took control over. This isn't how I wanted this to go. I just wanted to finish these silly tests and go back to my dad. 

"Hey, you are thinking too much. I can see the smoke coming out of your ears," Hisoka mumbles as he shuffles his cards. I glance over to him and look back down at the fire. "I'm fine," I mumble softly as I shut my eyes. I just need to finish this and we can go, Giovanni. "No need to be rude. Your dad will be fine," Hisoka hissed as I looked at him. 

I hope so.  
____________________

"Don't bother trying to run away, we got you cornered!" A group of men said to us as we walked into the middle of the field. Oh great, more men who hate Hisoka. Hisoka pressed his back against mine and smirked. "Oh whatever shall we do?" He muttered as he pulled out his stack of cards. "This is for my family!" One of the men yelled out as he came running towards us. I stepped out from behind him and extended out my hand towards him. The man stopped right in front of me which gave me the perfect chance to wrap my hands around the mans throat. 

The man dropped his knife and started to shrink up in my hands. Once I felt his pulse was gone, I dropped him and picked up his knife. "Anyone else?" I spoke out as I. Shoved the mans knife into my bag. "It's just a girl, get her!" Another man yelled out. I turned to face Hisoka and dropped to my knees as he took a card and sliced all the men around us.

"I do love your ability. It's so breathtaking," Hisoka says as he licks his card clean. I stood up and smoothed out my shirt before letting my hair down. "Yeah, I guess it's okay," I muttered as I grabbed my bag and pulled out a bottle of water. 

My ability was quite interesting but it always comes with a cost. When I first learned I had this ability was back when I found out my mom was killed.

"What do you mean mom is gone? She can't be gone!" I yelled out towards my father. He was holding back his tears as he held her jacket closer to him. "She is gone, Gio. Someone robbed her and left her half dead on the streets but once someone went to help her it was too late,"dad continued as he started to inch closer to me. My hands dropped down from my face and I just stood there in shock and just trying to process all of this.

Who would do such a thing to my mother? She never did anything bad and always made sure to never look anyone in the eyes. I dropped down to my knees and started to cry. Cry like I never have before. I balled my hands into a fist and started to punch the floor.

Over and over again. 

"Gio, stop! You are hurting yourself!" My father spoked to me as I kept punching the floor. "Don't touch me!" I screamed once I felt my dad's hand on mine. "Gio, what are you doing?!" My father exclaimed as he quickly pulled his hand away. I looked up at him and saw his face start to grow old infront of me. He started to walk backwards and started to bump into things. 

"Dad?" I said softly as I held my hand up. As my hand started to get closer, he collapsed and started to breathe irregularly. "Stop, Gio," my father mumbled. I pulled my hand away and I saw his face light up again with some life again, his breathe was going back to normal. I stood up and ran outside. 

I needed to find help quickly but what was I supposed to say? I almost killed my dad, help me? No, that won't make sense. My eyes started to get foggy with all the tears so I couldn't see in front of me. 

In the distance, I think I could see a figure standing by a tree. "Please, help me! My father, he's been hurt!" I call out as I get closer and closer to the person. "What was that? Your father?" the figure responded back. "Yes, please help!" I cried out as I held out my hand. Once I reached to the person, I saw he was a decent foot taller than me.

"How awful. Please show me where he is," the man said as he tried holding me up. I looked up at the man and saw he had a star and a teardrop on his face. He was looking down at me with concern but behind that was something I couldn't quiet catch on. 

I tried staying up but my knees were too weak to stay up. I tried to turn to show him where our house was but everything started to get foggy again. I raised my hand up to grab my head but as soon as I touched my head, everything around me turned black. 

__________

"Giovanni! Wake up from your daydreaming," Hisoka hissed as he rested his hands on his hips while looking at me from over his shoulder. I look around and see the ground underneath me all dried and dead. 

Did I do that? I really hope I didn't. 

I stood up from where I was and looked over at Hisoka. "If you must know, I was remembering the day we met," I mumbled as I walked over to him. "Oh, really? Did you remember the part where you tried to ki-,"Hisoka started to say but I quickly nudged his side with my elbow. 

"We do not speak of that, alright," I muttered as pointed up at him.

"Whatever you want," Hisoka say as he laughed.


End file.
